Giant Circle
by LadyAdventure13
Summary: Mystic messenger seven's route, but Seven is not the love interest. There is a bit of smut/lemon. Enjoy!


He watched it all from the hotel's bar. It was still pretty early for a drink, but the bar was open all day so if they hadn't wanted someone drinking early, they shouldn't have opened it. He smiled as he watched as a brave soul made his way to her. He couldn't hear what they were saying. He could read lips but the man's back was to him, but he could see her face clearly. It looked like she didn't realize he was flirting with her as she lifted up the notepad and said. "Thank you, but I have my notes right here."

The man walked away deflated and she returned to her reading.

"Madam Vanderwood?" Said the annoying brat he was stuck with over the phone. "Hello?" He said in a sing song voice.

"Don't call me that." He growled into the phone. "What do you want Luciel?"

"Aren't you done with your mission?"

"Yes and?"

"When will you return?" He asked suspiciously.

"Soon I'm just taking a vacation. Now leave me alone." He hung up the phone and returned to watching the woman.

Alright he couldn't hold off anymore. He chugged down his drink and left a bill on the counter before making his way to her.

"Hello beautiful."

She blinked a couple of times before glancing up at him, her eyes widening. "Um-Hello." she sounded almost shy. Almost as if she wasn't used to having people call her beautiful.

"What's a beauty like you doing here all by yourself?"

"I-um well I was just reviewing over my notes and writing down questions for tomorrows presentation."

"Oh, you're here with the convention?" He already knew this. He smiled. "Mind if I have a seat with you?" He gestured at the empty space next to her.

"I don't mind." She quickly moved closer to the arm rest to make him some space for him.

"I'm James by the way." _Like the spy._ He reached out to shake her hand, to which she took quickly and firmly.

"MC."

"Nice to meet you." He said as he sat down.

"Nice to meet you too." She turned her body to the side so she could face him. "Where are you from?" She quickly asked.

He chuckled, "Europe. Is my Korean bad?"

"Oh! No. No, your Korean is very good, but you do not look Korean."

He wanted to laugh, but managed a smile instead. "My looks give it away huh?" He lightly touched his face.

"A bit. Yes."

"Are you a foreigner as well? If so, your Korean is very good too." She had to be a foreigner, with that red hair and

She shook her head, "No... at least I don't think so. I was raised in Korea so that would make me Korean wouldn't it?"

He nodded, "Is one of your parents a foreigner?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never met my parents." She shrugged, "Are you here on business?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yes. I am here for the next couple of days for a job." He scratched his chin, he wasn't lying.

"Oh, are you here for the convention too?" She asked excitedly, "I haven't seen you in the conventions though."

"No, not at all. I'm here for something else." He laughed. So, she would have noticed him if he'd gone to a convention huh? That made him feel pleasure for some reason. "Do you have anything else to do today?"

She looked down at her notebook as if pointedly saying she wasn't. "Not really." She said as she put away her notebook into her purse. "Do you?"

"Not really." He was already finished with work. "Would you like to go out into town and show me around?"

"I am not from this area, but there are a few places I wish to go to." She nodded, "If you would allow a few minutes could we meet here again in an hour?" She asked as she looked at her watch.

"Of course."

"Great see you in an hour."

He nodded and watched her go, heading to the elevators. He figured that was her polite way of telling him off, but he was done gathering info already. He had nothing else to do. So even if she stood him up, it wouldn't really matter.

She entered her room and leaned against the door.

Okay so why was such a handsome man talking to her?

To her of all people?

She felt like squealing like a teenage girl, but talked herself out of it. She was a grown woman and she didn't need to be fangirling like this.

She looked at her suitcase then at the mirror.

Why had she told him an hour? She should've said longer so she had plenty of time to get ready. Quickly removing her suit dress, she wore for the convention she clipped her hair up and entered the bathroom for a quick shower. She wore casual clothes she had packed for visiting the places she'd researched. She was thankful she'd brought other clothes than work suits.

She wore a pale blue skirt with a grey wool sweater. She wasn't much of a fashionista since she grew up humble with hand me downs or donations at the orphanage. So aside from her work suits she mostly wore wool or cotton sweaters and shirts.

She put on some make-up adding a bit of grey tones to her eyeshadow to make her green eyes pop. Her red hair was already enough accessory to her face than she would ever need. She had just finished styling her hair into cute beachy waves when she glanced at her watch. She had less than ten minutes. Quickly putting on her shoes she looked in the mirror once more to apply a pale pink lip color. She stepped back for a moment to look at herself from head to toe and decided she was ready.

Grabbing her purse, she made sure she had her phone and keys as she made her way out of her room. She was nervous as she entered the elevator. Would he be there? Or would he be gone?

Fidgeting with her hair she looked at her reflection in the elevator walls.

When she exited the elevator, she didn't have to fret since he was already there waiting for her.

He smiled at her.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you look even more beautiful." He offered her his hand

She felt herself blush as she took hold of his offered hand. "Thank you."

"Where would you like to go first?" He asked as he wrapped her arm around his elbow. He always felt eyes on him, but even more so now. He could see everyone looking at them. He felt proud as he walked with such a beauty at his arm.

"There's this park really close by that has some beautiful flowers." She said hesitantly.

"Flowers huh?"

"We can go anywhere—"

"No flowers are nice." He walked them out. "Though no flower can compare to the beauty at my arm."

"You are really good with words." She said with a giggle.

"Only when I have someone I want to charm."

"Is that so?" It was going well then?

They made their way around to places she had planned on going. He followed without complaint and flirted the whole way. She liked how he paid attention throughout the entire date. She hardly ever dated due to juggling work and school, but she could honestly say this one was one of the best.

They walked around hand in hand through the entire day without once feeling awkward. He made her laugh and her heart race at every turn. As they sat across from each other as they ordered dinner, she could almost say she had fallen in love with him at first glance. Though he seemed well put together he had a certain sadness lurking in the depths of his eyes. Something that she remembered seeing so much in the orphanage.

He too seemed to have grown up lonely. Or perhaps he was like her and had no one? No that couldn't be it. She couldn't just wish that on others just because she had grown up as an orphan and no one adopted her.

She was looking at the sandy brown-haired man across from her. He was stylish and wore his hair long, the handsomest man she had ever met. Though it was very early, she could see both of them together.

"You've gone silent." He said as he placed a hand over hers.

"Sorry just thinking." She smiled at him as she drank some water. Maybe she was moving too fast? How could she already feel like she was in love with him already only days after meeting each other? "So how long are you going to be in Korea?" She asked to get her mind off her previous thoughts.

"I don't really know. I should be here a while until I finish my job." He was very vague in his answers about his work, she noticed. "It shouldn't be soon though. You will probably return home before me." he said with a smile.

"I see." She felt saddened by this. So, he wouldn't want to see or keep in contact after he left? "Tell me about your homeland." She leaned forward eager to learn all she could about him.

"My homeland?" He pursed his lips as he thought, "I travel a lot so I really don't have many memories about my birthplace, but I remember when I was a child, I grew up in a house surrounded by woods and mountains.

"Wow that must be great to be surrounded by mountains and nature."

He nodded, "I suppose. There was nothing to do really." His posture changed almost as if shutting himself off.

"You travel a lot?" She was curious.

"Not so much lately, but yes. I've been in all types of places. Cold, hot, wet, dry you name it. My most favorite place was when I went to Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" that was amazing. What kind of job took him to all these places? "That's one of the many places I would like to visit one day."

"You should. It is very beautiful there." He smiled at her, "The food and the people are all so very nice."

They continued talking about all the places he had been. To which she listened to everything intently. He had so many great stories about everything. He had done everything she couldn't even imagine herself doing in her lifetime. By the time the food arrived and was gone she was fully entertained not knowing what she would do at the end when they had to part.

Heading back to the hotel the sky had already darkened and she didn't want to say goodbye to him, but she had another convention to go to the next morning and she had to do this for her job. When they reached the hotel, she felt hesitant to leave.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" He gestured at the bar.

She didn't drink. She couldn't drink. At the orphanage they had taught her nothing good came from drinking. Plus, it was a waste of money. She would just be drinking her money away. He watched her as she hesitated.

"You don't have too if you don't want too."

"No, I want to spend more time with you, but I don't drink."

He chuckled at her sincerity, "Well how about you get a virgin cocktail and we can talk for a while longer?"

 _Virgin?_ She didn't really know what he meant by that, but just the mention of it made her face turn red without her permission. "I...ok."

He took her hand and led her into the bar. He expertly ordered a whisky on the rocks while he ordered her a virgin drink. She saw the red drink and took a sip and realized it was just cooled cocktail juice. "Thank you." She said as she sipped on it less cautiously.

He smiled as he drank his own. "When will be your last day?" He asked.

"Sunday. Friday is our last day of conventions, but we are given two days off to enjoy the city."

"Will you like to join me until your last day after your conventions?"

"Yes!" She answered quickly. She looked away embarrassed with her eagerness.

He chuckled tenderly, "Great we can meet up in the lobby at...what time do your convections usually end?"

"Usually at around three." She said looking at her watch and realized it was almost midnight.

"Well if you would like we can meet in the lobby at five?"

She nodded that sounded great. "That sounds great."

He smiled reaching over and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Come I'll walk you to your room."

He once again placed a bill on the counter and took her hand.

He led her to the elevators, "What floor are you on?"

"The third floor." She muttered as he pressed the button to her floor.

When the door opened, he slowly led her out. It was as if he too didn't want this to end. They stopped at her door and she turned to him and thanked him. "It was a great day. Thank you for today." She was nervously playing with her sweater as he looked down at her.

"I did too. It's been a while since I've had this much fun." He smiled at her gently.

"It was very fun." She trailed off wondering how she was going to say goodbye. She bit her lip and looked up at him, "I, um, I'll see you again tomorrow." She smiled, "Have a good night."

He looked at her intently, before leaning down. She thought he was going to kiss her lips, but he only kissed her cheek. "You too." That was it. With a wave he turned and left.

She watched him leave before quickly entering her room.

The next day she was giddy. Half paying attention to the speakers and half looking at her watch to see what time it was and how much closer she was to seeing him.

She met up with him once again after going to her room to change. This time he seemed to have done his research and was now leading her around. He took her to many places that she herself had not even searched.

She was giddy the entire time. Not once had her smiled faltered. She was so happy that she couldn't contain her happiness.

"You know..." He started, "I was paired up with a red head at my job."

She hadn't heard much about his job so this bit of information got her full attention. "Is she very pretty?"

He turned his head towards her and smiled almost apologetically, "No he's a man." He sighed, "Annoying and troublesome, but he's a good kid."

"He's younger than you?" she sighed thankful that it wasn't a woman.

He nodded, "He was brought into the company when he was barely a teen." He shrugged, "I was the lucky one that got to be his babysitter." Shaking his head, he looked straight ahead almost as if reminiscing. A fond smile on his lips. "He's a genius, but he can be very childish."

"You seem very fond of him."

He blinked repeatedly, as if startled by her comment. "I suppose I am. He's like an annoying little brother that I had to raise."

"That's great." She pressed herself closer to him as they walked, "I'm glad you are not alone."

He turned to her and gave her a look as if he hadn't expected that.

She was right. Though he nagged Luciel a lot, he had grown fond of him. The kid had been such a robot when they had first met, but drastically changed in one of his birthdays he seemed to become the prankster, he was now. Even though he was messy and somewhat goofy he was a decent human being.

There had been many times he had been given the chance to change partners but he always decided to stay with him.

He glanced down at the beautiful woman at his arm. He could feel himself already falling hard for her. She was a bit awkward and shy, but there was nothing wrong with that.

Maybe he had a thing for redheads that allowed him to open his heart to them almost instantly.

The more time he spent with her the more he felt he was in trouble. He liked her more and more. She had a calming presence to her not once asking for him to divulge his secrets that he couldn't tell.

Just like how he felt himself fall for her more and more he grew more and more fearful. He was an agent and he could never offer her anything but this fleeting moment. He would soon leave and he would never see her ever again.

Which was for the better.

He was a dangerous man to be around. If anyone found out about her, they would take her in order to get to him.

He couldn't do that to her.

She was a smart independent woman. She worked and studied as well. She was smart and beautiful enough to find someone that was better for her than he would ever be.

That night after dropping her off he thought about enjoying the next few days with her. He would make the most of the next few days even when he knew things would never work out for them.

Friday night after spending the past four days with he, he decided that was it. He couldn't keep seeing her. He was falling hard for her, but he could see how much she wanted her own family. He could see the way her eyes lingered on couples walking about with children. He could see the want in her eyes.

He couldn't offer her any of that.

With sadness he kissed her goodnight at her hotel door. This time instead of kissing her cheek, he kissed her lips passionately.

When he had seen her Monday night, her first night at the hotel, he had thought about having a quick tryst with her. Nothing personal just a quick one-night stand, but as he talked to her, he realized that was not the type of person she was. She was respectful and very innocent.

He wanted her to be happy.

He poured all his feelings into that kiss. He wanted to leave all his feelings behind in that last kiss. He wouldn't be back. This was goodbye.

He could feel her legs begin to buckle and caught her, wrapping and arm around her waist and pressing her tightly to him. At last breaking the kiss both of them were breathing heavily as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Wow." She whispered as she gasped for breath.

He was still holding her up, so once they caught their breaths and she could stand on her own he let go of her. "Have a goodnight." he was turning to go.

"W-wait." She called, "Do you want to—"

He was about to decline her offer. He needed to say goodbye. He needed to walk away from this right now.

She tugged on his arm, she didn't give him time to think as she opened the door and led him inside. He couldn't fight it anymore. He wouldn't.

At least not tonight.

The door clicked behind him and he looked down at her. Her eyes were brilliant as they looked up at him. He could see her feelings on her face. She was like an open book.

At least he wasn't the only one that felt that way.

Lightly caressing her cheek, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Beautiful." He whispered before kissing her once again. He pulled her against him, his lips hungry on hers. She moaned against his mouth, making him excited.

 _Shit!_

He carried her against him toward the bed.

She seemed eager at least. She was responding to each of his touches to each twirl of his tongue in her mouth. Anytime he caressed the curve of her waist or feathery touch to her thigh, she reacted sweetly no matter what.

His mouth left her mouth as he lightly trailed down her neck until the barrier of her sweater.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with eyes half-lidded and passion in her very swollen, very kissed lips. She was giving him the okay.

He placed his hands on the edges of her shirt and pulled her shirt up, but she reached up and pulled it off herself.

He smiled. That was a good sign.

He had gotten enough permission. He ended up pressing kisses to her lips, only stopping to remove articles of clothing and throwing them about.

She gasped in his mouth as he gently pushed her bra out the way to touch her peaks. His lips slowly trailing to the same area. Her chest rose and fell with her excited pants. Her back arched as she sucked in her breath at the sensation of his wet mouth closing on her peaks.

She was losing her mind.

So, this was how it felt like to be intimate with someone.

She watched as James licked and kiss almost every part of her body. She couldn't help the moans that left her lips with every flick of his tongue or every nip of his teeth against her skin. Her hands had automatically flown to his sandy colored hair. Keeping him in place or pushing him away, she didn't know.

All she knew was that she loved him and she wanted to be with him.

She watched him pull away, leaning over her. Her legs on either side of his body as he unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. She could see his chest rising and falling quickly too as he eyed her with eyes full of passion.

He was removing all articles of clothing and she soon felt embarrassed.

She'd never seen a naked man in person before.

And what a man he was.

His entire body was defined by muscles and what she could tell where scars. With heart racing she didn't quite think to figure out what they really where before he was tugging on her own underwear.

She immediately felt embarrassed and her legs reflexively tried to squeeze shut.

"What is it MC?" He asked letting go of her underwear just as quick.

She raised herself on her elbow, the other hand covered her naked breast. "Well...I um..." She looked away for a moment. "Could you kiss me more?" She asked.

He looked confused for a moment before once again leaning over her. He was completely naked now. His hot skin pressed against her own as his mouth teased her.

She didn't want to scare him by telling him she was still a virgin, she wanted to do it with him. She just needed to get over the fear of being intimate.

Before long, his kiss had her head spinning. She had completely wrapped her arms around his neck.

His arm beside her head was keeping some of his weight of her. His other hand had slowly trailed down to her apex. She felt his hand spark like electricity making her body tingle a heat form below her stomach.

She could feel his very hot and hard member rub against her leg as he manipulated her through her underwear.

' _Come on MC. You have to be brave!'_

She pep-talked herself. Still feeling the heat, she reached down and slowly started to push her underwear off, accidently brushing up against his member making him groan.

"It's okay. You can do it." She had managed to get one leg out of her underwear before he pushed her legs wide open and pushed himself inside her. She let out a scream. It was so sudden she didn't even have time to tense.

One minute she was feeling him slide over her opening and the next he was fully sheathed inside her.

"Are you okay MC?" He asked sounding a bit worried after her scream.

"I-I'm fine." She shuddered at the feeling of fullness inside her.

"I'm sorry I did it so quickly. I should have been slower." He caressed her hair and lightly kissed her brow as she held onto him tightly.

"It would have probably hurt more if you went slow."

He pulled back a bit too look her in the eyes. "Having sex shouldn't hurt. It should only be pleasure." His body began to move slowly in a circular motion. His breathing was coming labored, "My God you're tight." He kissed her jaw, "It feels so good inside you." He began to move in and out of her, picking up the pace as he nuzzled her neck.

She moaned, "First times...first times hurt... or so I've heard." She uttered in between gasps as the pain subsided and the pleasure took place.

He shuddered as something hot spread inside her.

He seemed to freeze. She looked at him with a smile in her face as she lightly caressed his face.

He kneeled back his member slowly exiting her as he looked down where they had been connected. She looked too and found that he was no longer hard, but that the bed was stained in red.

"You—this... You were a virgin?" He asked finally.

She nodded, "Does it bother you?" Didn't guys actually like being the first?

"You could have told me." He looked at her at last, "I could have done it slower... more gently."

She sat up and smiled at him, "Its fine." She kissed his chest since it was the closest thing she could reach. "After the pain it felt good."

He looked so distraught. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him tenderly. "Can we do it again?"

It was hard for him to let her go.

How could he? She had still been a virgin and he deflowered her. He should have just left before things got so serious. He should have walked away.

 _Shit!_

"Goodbye."

He lightly ran his fingers through her red hair as she slept, that sweet smile he had come to love still on her lips even in sleep. But this time he felt his heart ache. He had to leave. He needed to get away from her as soon as possible.

Gathering his things he moved on. He had already completed his mission there was nothing else keeping him there but her.

"Goodbye MC."

"Wow she's a beauty." Seven murmured as he watched the girl that had infiltrated the RFA. The once empty apartment devoid of any human interaction was now occupied by a beautiful red curly haired woman. "You have a really good hair stylist. You almost look like a natural red head." He muttered as he leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

She was pacing the room anxious as she typed into her phone. He glanced down at his phone to see everyone barraging her with questions or threatening her. All he wanted was to get a good angle on her so that the facial scan could tell him who she was.

She was looking around herself anxiously as she tried not to touch anything in the room.

 **All I wanted was to bring a lost phone.** She typed in the messenger app.

He laughed. **You got fished!** He replied and finally got a ping alerting him that the facial scan had found out who she was.

"Hmm..." He mumbled as he looked at her details. "Works in a good company." He muttered as he skimmed the details. "Makes decent money. College graduate. Taking online courses and night classes. Lives alone. No parents... wait." He leaned back and cocked his head to the side. "So, she is a natural red head huh?" He leaned forward again. "Lived in an orphanage until she graduated from high school and had two jobs. No parental records anywhere. Two years older than me." He wanted to mess with her in the chat room. "Single. No kids."

He called V in the process to tell him the situation and soon things took off from there.

"What am I going to do about my job?" She asked herself as she dialed her company number to speak with her office manager. "Hi! This is MC from section eight. I was calling to see if I can take my work home? I can't come to work for the next week. I could take my vacation, but I can work from home and still complete my work."

"You don't need to do that. I will give you two weeks' vacation days. I just wish you had let us know beforehand."

"Thank you! It was last minute. I am all caught up with work so there are no loose ends on my part."

"Alright well enjoy your vacation days. I expect great things once you return to work well rested."

"Thank you!" She said as she hung up. She sighed happily as a weight was taken off her shoulders. She didn't have to worry about work anymore. Now the only thing was her evening classes. What was she going to do then?

Her phone began to ring and she glanced down to find Seven calling.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hey MC are you busy?"

"No not really. What's up?" She sat down at the computer desk to email her professors and tell them she wouldn't be able to go in for next few days. But as she pulled up her school email, she saw a few emails waiting for her from her professors.

"Nothing really just got done with an important job."

"Am I allowed to ask what kind of job?" She asked as she opened the first email.

"It was something really important, but I can't tell you since it's a secret." He said his tone of voice playful.

"Then why get me curious?" She then red her first email: **You are exempt from coming into class, but will have to complete all the work and assignments in time.** "Wait what is this?" She exited that email and went to the next. It basically said the same thing.

"What's wrong MC?" Seven asked innocently.

"Did you do something about my classes?" She asked him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said off-handedly.

"Seven, you did, didn't you?"

"Maaybe..."

She let out a sigh of relief, "I don't know what you did, but thank you." She could now focus completely on working for the fundraiser without that at the back of her mind.

"No problem, it is sorta' our fault that you can't leave the apartment in the first place."

"Not really, it's my own fault for trying to do a good deed." She sighed at her own stupid-ness. "But anyway, I can finally focus on working on emails and stuff for the party."

"Wow is that a girl?" He glanced up to find Vanderwood looking over his shoulder.

Seven mentally cursed himself since he and Vanderwood were both agents and hackers they knew how to be stealthy or how to enter his password locked gates. He needed to change all settings so it wouldn't be so easy for Vanderwood to enter his home and creep up on him.

Switching monitors he continued his hacking job that Vanderwood was so adamant about.

Vanderwood pulled up a chair and looked at the monitor where MC was now cleaning the apartment. She wasn't a neat freak like Vanderwood, but she did clean up and did daily chores. "Wow stalking now too?" He said with a light voice as he watched her with interest.

"Shut up and let me work."

"She has red hair too." He sounded surprised as he leaned forward to get a better look. He looked distraught for a moment. He seemed out of character. "She looks like a foreign model. Who is she?" He finally asked, but his voice was strained.

Seven could hear the interest in Vanderwood's voice as he reached over and shut the monitor off so Vanderwood would stop looking at her. "Mind your own business."

"This is my business. She's distracting you and you have a job to complete. The boss will not be happy. We are almost at the deadline and you are over here wasting your time with this—woman." He said as he turned the monitor back on.

"I'll finish the job before its due. Just leave me alone."

Vanderwood didn't budge as he sat there watching her. "I won't tell the boss you're slacking if you let me stay here and watch her." He saw that Vanderwood was fixated on her.

Seven didn't like this. Vanderwood was blackmailing him now. But he didn't like that now he too was interested in her. Everyone in the RFA was already deeply in love with her kindness and they didn't even know what she looked like.

But it wasn't like he could just tell Vanderwood that he couldn't.

He stayed quiet as he worked on their job. At least now if anything were to happen Vanderwood would be watching over her.

She heard something.

Sitting up quickly from bed she felt a wave of nausea hit her as she almost passed out. She was in the middle of a chat with the other RFA members when she thought she heard something. She had just gotten out of bed when she glanced at the chat room and Seven had typed for her to stay put.

 **Don't move! You're in danger! I'm coming.**

Confused she got a call from him. "Are you okay?" His voice sounded like he was running.

"Yes, I am, but I heard something."

"Don't move. Please stay where you are. I'm coming!"

She returned to the chatroom to see everyone on there talking and asking her if she was alright. Yoosung was so worried asking if Seven was really on his way over to her. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt safe knowing that Seven was on his way to her. Something about the goofy red-head made her feel safe.

That was when she heard the window shatter into pieces. She screamed as the sound startled her. She covered her stomach scared that some glass would cut her as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sorry to scare you, but you should step back and be careful of the broken glass."

She removed her hands from her belly and glanced at the man now standing over the littered glass. He wore a leather jacket and a mask covering the lower half of his face, revealing bleached white hair and glaring mint green eyes.

"Who- Who are you?" She asked as she stepped back and away from the man invading the once solitary apartment.

"I'm the one who brought you here. I am here to take you with me to paradise."

"You're Unknown." She muttered and his nodded, his eyes twinkling with a glint of happiness that she remembered him.

"Yes, and now that you've won their trust, we can finally get what I came here for. That stupid red-head Luciel never even knew how close I was this whole time.

"Why are you doing this?"

"This is for my Savior." He moved closer to her and they both heard it. The running footsteps making their way to the apartment. "And here he comes." He said bitterly as he grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"No please don't hurt me. Please let me go." she clung to his arm, trying to pry it from her neck.

 **SPECIAL SECURITY SYSTEM ACTIVATED.**

"Shit!" The man cursed, "He's fast." The door opened to reveal Seven; hair windswept aside and chest rising and falling quickly, tell-tell signs that he'd ran all the way there. "Well. Well Luciel I see you made it."

"Hey. Hey let her go. She has nothing to do with this." He said as he raised his hands, palm up to show him he was defenseless. "If you want to do anything just let her go and take me."

The man laughed beside her. "She's been waiting for you to save her, but she will be another that you let down."

"Do I know you?"

He laughed again. "Do you not remember me Seayoung?"

Seven's face went from confusion to horror in seconds. "Searan?" He whispered.

"Not the family reunion you expected? Well we're all here." He said angrily. "I'm taking her with me to paradise."

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"You left me with that crazy woman. You left me since all I would do was hold you back. But look at me now." He tightened his hold on her. "I will take her with me to paradise."

Seven seemed so distraught and hurt she could tell he wasn't in his right mind, but she wasn't about to let herself get taken. She took the opportunity to bite down on the man's arm. He let out a half hurt, half startled yelp as he let her go and she ran towards Seven.

The man cursed again and was coming towards them when the computerized voice started again. This time targeting the intruder. Unable to do anything else the man turned and left them.

It had been a while now and Seven wouldn't talk to her. He was buried in work ignoring her as he typed away. She had always liked Seven, not in a romantic way, but he had always made her laugh with his antics and ridiculous jokes that now looking at how he ignored her and gave her the cold shoulder hurt her.

She talked to the other RFA members but it made her even sadder when he treated her with contempt and as if she wasn't even there. He had yelled at her a couple of times telling her to leave him alone that for some reason it made her want to cry.

She didn't want his attention on her because she wanted him to love her. No. She already had someone that occupied her heart, but she wanted to talk to him so he could vent out his emotional baggage. He looked like he was in so much pain as he typed away. He looked so hurt as he tried to reach V and couldn't get an answer. He looked so lost and completely consumed with guilt. He was working night and day huddled away in the corner of the room which she was sure wasn't at all good on his health and posture.

She would fix him up meals that went untouched.

She was cleaning, trying to take her mind off the events she was now living and found a children's book that had fallen under the coffee table and as she picked it up from the spine a floppy fell out of it. As she bent to pick it up, she felt a cool hand grab her wrist.

"What are you doing?" said the cold voice behind her.

"I-I was cleaning-it fell out of the book that was on the floor." She mumbled quickly feeling like when she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to at the orphanage and was getting ready to hold her hands out to get hit by a yard stick.

"Don't touch my things." He took the book and floppy from her hands.

"I'm sorry, but what's that?" She knew that she was going to probably get yelled at or ignored, but she wanted to get an answer. She was tired of this tip-toeing around.

"This is none of your business." He turned around and was about to leave but she turned and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Please tell me... I've seen you this past few days and I see you are in pain." She leaned her forehead against his back. "I want to be able to help you. Please don't bottle it up."

"I'm dangerous. It's best if you keep your distance." His voice was thick with emotion.

"Cut the crap. Please tell me I want to help you." She was determined. She wasn't going to let him go until he told her everything that was eating away at him.

"Let me go." He said, but she could tell he had lost the fight in him. "Please let me go." that only accomplished her hold on him to tighten. He sighed as he realized she was determined, or perhaps he was just tired of fighting it. Maybe he was ready to tell her what had been in his heart and mind for however long he had been fight this for.

"He's my brother. My twin. I left him behind because V and Rika told me they could offer him a good life, but I had to leave him. If I wanted to give him a better life than what we had, I needed to give up my brother and join the agency as someone with no family. My father is a very important figure in society and wanted to get rid of us and my mother was an abusive alcoholic using us to get money from my father to maintain her silence." He finally moved forward and she let him go as he placed the floppy into the monitor and out poured dozens of pictures of a red head kid that she first thought was Seven as a kid.

"I received these pictures from Rika on my birthday, telling me that he was doing well and he was happy." He looked at the pictures distraught. "But now I find out he's been hacking and doing all this. V's not answering any of my calls!" He raised his voice. "Why isn't he answering any of my calls?" His hands were trembling as he fisted them.

She placed her hands-on top of his. "Let's go get him." She looked up at him since he was taller than her. "You've been looking for his where-abouts haven't you?" He nodded slowly. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"I had been trying to make the security system safer for you, but since you put it that way...let us go." He started moving quickly as he began to gather his things. She did the same.

Quickly telling the other RFA members what was happening they made their way to the organization. Everything seemed like it was happening so fast. They had infiltrated the organization and soon came face to face with Seven's twin brother only to quickly run away. They followed him only to find V there dressed as one of the followers they had avoided. He told them how Searan had been captured and stuffed into a sporty car.

They went into a desolate cabin. "It's a hide out." Seven had said and they came across a very handsome sandy haired man.

"James?" She asked as she recognized the man as someone, she had met some months prior and had thought would have been a great partner. "You..."

"I figured it was you MC." Vanderwood said with a cocky grin. "You look...bigger? Are you sick?" She had just reached forward and covered her belly, but before she could reply he let out a gruff sigh, "I can't believe I got to see you again like this MC, but its business."

"Wait you two know each other?" Asked Seayoung confused.

"Yeah we met some months ago in a convention I went to for my job." She said, "He was staying in the same hotel I was in."

"We really hit it off too, but I left her since I had a job to take care off." He shrugged like it didn't matter making her feel a tinge of pain. "With the lives we live I couldn't have a relationship with her. So, I had to leave her." He sounded cold, disassociated. "She's the type to of woman to have a relationship and marry and want a family. I couldn't offer her that." He laughed humorlessly.

MC turned red. "I really liked you, you know." Her voice came out slow and sadly as she hid her body behind Seven. She didn't want him to look at her too closely.

"This isn't the time for this." Seven said as he felt somewhat uncomfortable about this. "I came for the person you took."

"Can't let you do that." Vanderwood took out a gun and pointed it at Seven. "The boss wants you dead and I have to get back into his good graces or I'll be dead too."

She squeaked in surprise. Fear immediately came over her as she thought of what could happen to her and the still growing baby in her stomach. Seven quickly moved in-front of MC to protect her. "We both know that even if you kill me now you will be killed too." Seven said as he lifted his hands up.

"I don't have any other choice! I at least have to try."

"But you do have a choice. I have everything in my laptop that can erase all your history. You can be a new person. Not only that, but I can get rid of the whole agency." Seven didn't back down. "You can be free."

Vanderwood seemed to hesitate, but then looked at her for a long time and then nodded. "If anyone can do it, it would be you."

Seven let out a sigh of relief. "Now where is my brother."

"Inside taking a much-needed nap." He said as he put away his gun.

Seven reached behind him and held her hand, but she only squeezed it for a moment before letting go. "Go ahead." She whispered. He nodded and entered the cabin. "So, this is why you left." She took cautious steps toward him, thankful for the big sweater she wore. She was only two months along so she wasn't showing too much yet.

He nodded, "Seems like danger follows you." He replied half-jokingly.

She ignored that, cutting Stright to the point. "I was really hurt that you just left without even saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry, but our lives as agents is not only dangerous for us, but for everyone that decides to get involved as well."

"Is James even your name?" She asked.

"I've been given many names in the agency, the one I had in Europe was Vanderwood. But when I moved to Korea its agent 531." He shrugged, "James just seemed like a harmless normal name."

"I see." She nodded, "Did...did you even like me?"

He blinked a couple of times, not at all expecting her to be so blunt about it. "I—"

"Never mind I rather not know." She bit her lip. She just didn't want to hear that he didn't. "I'm just glad things got cleared up. At least now I know what happened to you." She smiled as she made her way to the door.

He caught her arm. "Of course, I liked you. That was why I left." He said softly. "I couldn't put you in any danger. You deserved to be happy and you sure as hell weren't gonna' be with me." He tightened his grip on her for a moment before letting go. "You are the marrying type. The type to have a family and kids and I couldn't give you that." He said sadly.

She felt a knot at her throat. She choked back a sob as she nodded. She wouldn't tell him then. She wouldn't tell him that he had left her with a gift. A gift she was eagerly waiting for. "I understand." He let her go as she made her way into the cabin and saw Seven—Seayoung throwing his unconscious brother over his shoulder.

"Need help?" She stupidly asked.

"Not really I'll just need you to open the doors for me."

She nodded and they made their way out. James or Vanderwood followed them out too as Seayoung told her to call Jumin. They made it to the hospital and Seven got rid of the agency and made them all new identities.

She was in the hospital with Seayoung and both entered the hospital where a worn out Searan lay in bed. He glanced at them and glared at Seayoung. "What are you doing here? I've told you to leave me alone." He said as he looked out the window.

"I told you I won't leave you alone anymore. I am the only family we have. We have to stick together."

At this Searan laughed, "So you don't know yet." He turned to look at her a secretive smile on his face. "Did you not look her up?"

"Huh?" Seayoung looked at her and she was just as confused as him.

Searan laughed as if he had the upper hand. "You call yourself the best hacker and can't even find out who she is."

"Do you know something about me?" She stepped closer to him and caressed his bleached hair back. "I'm an orphan, but if you know something I would like to know since no one could tell me anything." She had been coming to watch over Searan for the past few weeks since he wouldn't let Seayoung enter his room. They had become a little close, "I've always been curious."

Searan didn't flinch from her touch like he did in the beginning. He seemed to enjoy it now as he seemed to almost press himself into her hand. "Why do you think I chose you?"

"I don't know." She continued to play with his hair, surprisingly soft even though it was bleached. "Tell me."

He sighed, "I didn't want him to know, but..." He shook his head. "I saw you walking down the street one day when I was scouting. I mean how could I miss you since your red hair stands out." She nodded, she was used to the stares, "So I decided to look into you. And found out you were an orphan."

"I did too...so?" Seayoung asked.

Searan glared, pressing his mouth shut. She thought he wasn't going to talk anymore so she leaned closer and nuzzled her nose to his in an eskimo kiss. "Tell me." She looked him in the eyes as her red hair curtained beside them obscuring their view of Seayoung.

"I couldn't find out who your parents were. So, I did more digging. I actually broke into your old orphanage." He reached up and touched her hair. "I got the name of the woman that left you at the orphanage."

"You did?"

"I was surprised she used her real name. The woman that left you in the orphanage was our mother." he smiled up at her, "You are our sister." She gasped and she heard the same from behind her. "I don't know if you are our father's but you are our mothers so that makes you our older sister."

"I have...brothers?" She pulled back to look at him closely. Now she could see it. Aside from their eye color being different they had the same shaped nose and the lips were too. Slightly pouty bottom lip and defined cupids bow. She could definitely see it now. She hugged him as tears began to fall and a sob escaped her lips. "You're my little brother!" She buried her face into his neck. "I always thought I was alone and now I have two brothers." She slightly pulled away to turn to Seayoung opening her arms wide and reaching out for him. He seemed to be stunned too before slowly walking toward them.

She hugged them both tightly. She didn't want to let them go. "I'm sorry..." She cried. "If I had known I had brothers I would have searched for you." She felt Seayoung wrap an arm around her waist and soon she felt Searan hug her too. "I'm sorry you both had to live this way."

"It's not your fault MC." She heard Seayoung say beside her.

She kissed Searan on his cheek and turned to Seayoung and kissed his cheek too. "Promise me that we will stick together after this." she wanted the two boys to stop fighting. She had always wished for a family and was never able to have that wish fulfilled until now and in more ways than one. Only to find her brothers, to her dismay, fighting.

"I promise MC." Seayoung was the first to say so.

Searan remained silent. At this they parted and she watched how his red eyes didn't meet hers. "Do you not want to Searan?" She asked as she took his hand.

He looked at her then at Seayoung. "If that is what you want."

She beamed, "Yes! Of course!" She kissed his forehead. "You have to get better so we can live together." She was so happy. "No more fighting the Doctors or nurses." She scolded with a smile. "Or I'll bite you." Searan snorted as he had tried not to laugh, while Seayoung laughed giddily at the old memory.

She still couldn't believe it. She was so happy as she laughed with them.

She was on her way home from work. She'd been leaving early due to feeling more nauseous and sicklier lately. She was planning on taking a taxi home when she saw a nice sports car in front of her. Thinking it was Seayoung she smiled happy that he had decided to come pick her up even when she asked him not too.

"Hey beautiful? Care for a ride?" She recognized the voice and saw that it wasn't Seayoung but Vanderwood.

She hadn't seen him in a while.

After Seayoung had freed them he had left to take care of some agents that had become stragglers to offer them freedom if they wanted it too. She didn't know he was back. "Vanderwood?" She heard herself stupidly ask.

"I'm done with business." He stepped closer. "I am now truly free to do as I please."

She bit her lip, "And that is?"

"Ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you I thought of what it would be to be a normal man that could give you everything and anything you needed or asked for." She remained silent feeling a rush of emotion sweep over her. "I wondered what staying with you and starting a family would be like." He chuckled, "But it scared me. So, I decided to leave before I wasn't able to." He finally took her hand, "But now I am a free man to do whatever normal men do." He raised her hand to his lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She felt like she'd cried so much lately. She'd always prided herself in how strong she was, but now she felt as hot tears slid down her cheeks and her vision became blurry of the handsome man standing in front of her. "Ar-are you sure?" Her voice stuttered as her voice broke.

Stepping closer he pulled her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, "I've never been surer."

"Are you really sure you would like a family with me?" He nodded. All she wanted was to say yes. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and just love him for the rest of her life, but she had to tell him. She had to tell him before she said it.

Now three months along she wasn't showing much, but she still had a bump showing now. "First I have to tell you something."

He nodded, "You can tell me anything."

She nodded, "Take me to Seayoung's home I want them to hear this too." She hadn't told them either. She had been trying to find a good time to tell them. She'd been trying to help them out first and adjust before she dropped the bomb on them that she was pregnant.

"If that is what you want." He looked confused, but he offered her a hand as he opened the door for her.

She entered the car and they soon made it to Seayoung's house. She'd been temporarily living there to help the brothers adjust and not fight with each other. She had agreed to live there so she could get to know them as well.

When they finally made it home, she called the brothers to the living room. Searan exited quickly, making a face when he saw Vanderwood behind her. "What is he doing here?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I invited him." She said.

Seayoung came out next, yawning and scratching his head. "What's Madam doing here?"

"I'll taze you." Said Vanderwood behind her.

Ignoring this, she started. "I want you all to have a seat. I have something to tell all three of you."

Searan looked concerned as he looked at her, but quickly threw a murderous glare at Vanderwood. Seayoung shrugged and sat down as did Vanderwood.

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "So..." she didn't know how to continue it. "As I've told you. I met Vanderwood a month before all this with the RFA happened." Both brothers nodded, "Well this happened before I knew you guys so..."

"What is it MC?" Asked Searan.

She took a deep breath, "Well I guess I'll just say it as it is." She looked at all three of them then closed her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

There was silence in the room.

She slowly opened one eye only to see mouths open and stunned looks in their eyes. She was about to say something when Seayoung got up and grabbed Vanderwood from his shirt. "What did you do to my sister!"

Searan got up and pushed Seayoung out the way to do the same. "I'll kill you."

Horrified she ran forward and pulled them apart. "You guys! Stop it!" She got in their way. "It wasn't just his fault. I did it too and well now here I am." She lifted her shirt and on her pale skin they could all see the indention of a bump barely appearing.

"MC." she finally heard Vanderwood behind her.

She turned to face him and he was looking at her stomach. "You have a baby in you?"

He was stunned.

She just said she was pregnant and lifted up her shirt.

Okay so she was pregnant. Was that baby his?

He looked at her face. Of course, it was. He knew it was.

He couldn't believe it. He was an agent and the only women he had had relations with were female agents. All female agents had to go through a procedure to make them sterile. Male agents did too, but he moved to Korea and the men there didn't have to do that. The females did though. Pregnant agents were not useful.

So, he hadn't used protection that night he was with her. He never wore protection since he didn't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant. All he had to worry about were STDs but even then, that didn't worry him.

Aside from taking her virginity he also left her with a child.

Had fate brought them back together again? Had all of this been some big giant circle leading him here at that moment with her? He looked at all the red-heads in the room. They were all looking at him.

"You don't have to worry about it Vanderwood. You don't have to stay with me cause of this." She caressed her stomach lovingly, but sadly. "I had already thought I would never see you again."

He stood. He was the cause of her sadness. "MC." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't ha—"

"I don't know how good of a father I will be, but I will take care of you and the baby." He said his mind already racing a thousand a minute. "I promise."

Her eyes grew wide and bright before she began to cry. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Will you marry me?"

"Then yes!" She threw her arms around his neck.

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her waiting lips.


End file.
